Quién sabe
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Guarda silencio y se sigilosa, nadie se debe enterar de estos encuentros, te puedes meter en problemas si alguien se entera de ellos. Ten cuidado.


PPG no me pertenece.

Solo puse un nombre para crear expectación.

* * *

El bullicio de la ciudad delataba que esta seguía despierta, era jueves en la noche. Algunas personas comenzaban a sentir la relajación del viernes otras tantas no. Sabía que debía estar en su hogar, estudiando para el examen de física que tendría al día siguiente. Si no pasaba ese examen se metería en muchos problemas, especialmente con Bombón quien le había prestado sus apuntes sin embargo eso era en lo último que pensaba. Se masajeó los brazos para crear calor y tratar de olvidar la fría brisa.

Observó las puntas de los rascacielos y procuró no acercarse a la orilla del edificio, no padecía de _acrofobia_ pero si sentía vértigo a la hora de mirar hacia abajo, estaba en la azotea de un edificio de seis pisos, por Dios. Se volvió a masajear los brazos y a observar todo su entorno. Se suponía que él debía estar ahí, si no era así y llegaba ahora todos lo verían. Levantó la mirada y observó el cielo estrellado, eran como las nueve y algo, no tenía ganas de sacar su teléfono celular y revisar la hora.

Contuvo la respiración cuando la abrazaron por los hombros, recargó la cabeza en el pecho del varón, dejándose embriagar por la calidez del cuerpo ajeno y el suave tacto que le proporcionaban. Toda molestia que pudo haber sentido desapareció, llevó ambas manos a las masculinas, tocando la cálida piel de él con la fría de ella. Permanecieron así, no tenían necesidad de hablarse, no porque no quisieran sino que porque era innecesario.

Robin se zafó del agarre y se giró para ver a los ojos al recién llegado. Sin esperar invitación el varón unió sus labios, Robin cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el joven. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello masculino y trató de compensar la diferencia de alturas colocándose en la punta de los pies, aunque aún así la diferencia era notoria. Quien rompió el beso fue él y solo para poder abrazarla.

El contacto continuo por un buen rato, tiempo que Robin utilizó para cambiar de postura y trasladar sus brazos por la cintura de él y recargar la cabeza en el pecho de su amante. Lanzó un suspiró y una mano ajena comenzó a acariciar su espalda, para reconfortarla probablemente. Sonrió con cierto grado de tristeza y ternura, se restregó más contra él, obteniendo más calor y captar el aroma del joven; un fino olor a tabaco llegó a su nariz. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar unos momentos.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta observó las luces de la ciudad y el sonido de los autos la despertó por completo. Apretó la tela del chaleco del varón y encogió los hombros, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, ¿por qué siempre que se reunían ella tenía que llorar? Es que simplemente no lo podía evitar, comenzó a llorar y escondió su rostro.

Era una hipócrita, una mala amiga, a sus dieciséis años se había sentido tan maldita. ¿Cómo podía traicionar la confianza de sus amigas una y otra vez? Sabía que pasaban entre Bellota y Butch, sabía que la heroína odiaba a muerte a su contraparte. Sabía que Bellota había quedado terriblemente herida por culpa de Butch mil veces. Sabía que ante cualquier descuido Butch mataría sin dudarlo a Bellota. Sabía que las manos de Butch estaban teñidas de sangre, sangre de miles de personas. Sabía que esos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban con ternura no eran los mismos ojos deseosos de sangre que todos conocían en Saltadilla.

Sabía que el Butch que la abrazaba ahora mismo no era el mismo Butch que semanas atrás había explotado una estación de autobuses entre risas. Sabía perfectamente quien era Butch y aunque lo supiera no podía evitar derretirse ante esos bellos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa arrogante. La caricia que sintió en su cabeza la obligó a levantar el rostro y ver a Butch, a pesar de las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista lo lograba ver.

Él sonrió, con esa arrogancia y confianza bien conocidas, Robin sonrió con alegría y tristeza entremezcladas. Butch la soltó y con ambas manos le limpió las lágrimas que corría por sus mejillas, sus manos eran ásperas y las mejillas de Robin suaves. Una vez limpia, Butch colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la fémina y juntó sus frentes. Sin desaparecer su sonrisa miró directamente a los ojos de la chica.

-Sonríe, guapa-. Comentó. –Que he venido a ver esa sonrisa que me gusta tanto, no a tener una magdalena llorona frente a mí-.

Robin soltó una risa corta y todo pesar que sentía realizó su mejor esfuerzo para darle esa sonrisa que Butch adulaba tanto. El criminal sonrió cuando ella le dio lo que tanto quería. Acarició la cabeza de la joven y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, para después volver a abrazarla. Robin correspondió el gesto y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar de nuevo por el calor que le era regalado.

Sabía quién era Butch para sus amigas, sabía quién era Butch para la ciudad entera. Pero nadie sabía quién era Butch para ella. Y podría ser una mala amiga, una hipócrita, pero las sonrisas de Butch y esos hermosos ojos verdes sanaban sus heridas que ella misma se creaba. El frío que sentía desapareció y ahora solo sentía calidez.

* * *

¿ _Crack_? No creo, o que se yo xD ¿Porqué no hay casi fics con Robin de prota? D:

Saludos xD Y se que tengo un fic que terminar, buenas nuevas; ¡Tengo vacaciones! ¡Al fin, hombre! xDD


End file.
